


You are Home

by Ship_On_The_Sea



Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_On_The_Sea/pseuds/Ship_On_The_Sea
Summary: All eyes were on George as they watched for his reaction, gazes predicting and beckoning, feeling uncomfortable against his skin and making him begin to fret. All but one.Dream was looking back at George, gaze soft and private, just for him. Full of support, hope; brimming with love and admiration. George glanced down at their clasped hands and felt Dream give his a soft squeeze, and felt his nervousness fizzle out as he relaxed and calmed down, finding home and comfort in the man before him.Answer gathering at his lips, George couldn’t help but reminisce about the past two years, a large smile gathering at his lips as countless memories flew by in his mind...Or, George spends some time revisiting some of his favorite memories right before making new ones
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: haha dnf works go brrrrr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799110
Comments: 27
Kudos: 162





	You are Home

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I read some really domestic shit and I just lost my mind, so I just HAD to jump in and write my own domestic fic as well. This also breaks slightly from the way I structure my fics, as it jumps around a bit, but give it a chance lmao, I promise it's worth it :)

All eyes were on George as they watched for his reaction, gazes predicting and beckoning, feeling uncomfortable against his skin and making him begin to fret. All but one.

Dream was looking back at George, gaze soft and private, just for him. Full of support, hope; brimming with love and admiration. George glanced down at their clasped hands and felt Dream give his a soft squeeze, and felt his nervousness fizzle out as he relaxed and calmed down, finding home and comfort in the man before him.

Answer gathering at his lips, George couldn’t help but reminisce about the past two years, a large smile gathering at his lips as countless memories flew by in his mind...  
  


* * *

  
The airport wasn’t as crowded as George expected it to be; maybe it was the fact that it was the middle of the night that contributed to the lack of people walking in the terminal. Nonetheless, it felt rather strange as he aimlessly walked with his bulky luggage behind him, stuffed to the brink of ripping apart and almost clipping his heels with every step.

George looked down at the phone in his hand and turned on the screen, and despite there not being any notification showing on his lockscreen, he felt his pulse beginning to quicken, and shut his phone off and pocketed it as he skimmed over the terminal again, intensively searching.

Where was he?

Hand sliding inside his pocket, George was about to grab his phone and impulsively check it again until he was stopped by a familiar voice calling to him from behind, shouting his name.

Turning fast, George almost tripped over his luggage as he blindly stumbled forward, eyes locking on to Dream as he sped up his pace across the terminal and started jogging lightly. The handle to George’s luggage slipped from his hand as he started to rush towards Dream, mind going blank as his heart took control of his actions; his brisk walk turned into a jog that turned into a run until Dream halted just meters from George, arms thrown wide open, and George cannoned into his boyfriend, caught into an embrace that knocked the wind out of both of them. 

Unmeasurable amounts of feelings slammed into George as Dream wheezed, half laughing and half crying, and George held on tighter to Dream and began to shamelessly sob into his chest, feeling lighter than air as his heart sighed in tranquility and whispered, ‘Finally’.

Feeling happy enough to melt and safe in the strong arms of Dream, George already felt like he was home-

  
  


George thought it took longer than necessary for Dream to notice some of his shirts were going missing from his wardrobe. It took two weeks after George settled in officially for the blonde to take notice and ask about it, apparently unaware of the fact George had been wearing Dream’s shirts more often than not, or the fact that he was also currently sitting on their couch wearing one of his shirts as Dream inquired his partner.

“But why?” Dream had asked, highly-amused, once George pointed the facts out, “You have plenty of clothes, why have you been taking mine?”

“Because,” was George’s casual reply, “They’re yours.”

Dream chuckled, voice dropping into a low tease. “Getting a little possessive now, George?”

George felt his face warm with a combination of being flustered and embarrassed. A “no” came tumbling from his mouth too quickly, and to fight against Dream’s accusation he began to tug Dream’s shirt over his head and threw the shirt off him, the fabric landing at Dream’s feet. Arms crossed, George gave his reply. “I’m _not_ being possessive.”

Dream began to laugh at George’s blatant denial, and picked up his shirt. He approached the couch and sat down beside George, trying to shove it back into his partner’s hands as he tried shoving it right back towards Dream.

“Put the shirt back on, George,” Dream said, his laughter interrupting him between words, “I don’t care if you wear my clothes.” George’s face flushed warmer with Dream’s words, reaching down his neck and beginning to blossom onto his bare chest, and he stopped fighting back, clutching Dream’s shirt in his hands and looking off to the left.

“Besides,” Dream added, and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss onto George’s cheek that caused the other to begin smiling. “I like seeing you in my clothes.”

“Of course you do, you simp,” George immediately teased, and slipped the shirt back over his head, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner. Dream rolled his eyes back in reply, and leaned over to press a second kiss onto the other side of George’s face-

  
  


George huffed in exasperation, rubbing at his face with his hand as he continued to stare at the ceiling, bed comfy against his back and the air conditioner hanging in the window producing a calming amount of white noise.

Of course, as a couple, disagreements are unavoidable; they’re their own people, after all. But still, George didn’t like fighting, especially when it’s against Dream.

He was too tired to even remember why they’d begun an argument in the first place, only that both of them had been stressed about the situation and they quickly lashed out at each other in defense before the pained expressions they both wore snapped them out of it, and they retreated to separate rooms to calm down.

George knew the harsh words that had come out of Dream’s mouth weren’t true, and that he didn’t mean them. He wasn’t hurt, but he sure as hell was frustrated about the whole thing. However, as George laid on his back and listened to the gentle hum of the air conditioner, knowing the issue won’t last forever, his frustration quickly melted, and he eventually sat up.

It wasn’t too much longer after sitting up that a gentle knock rapped at the bedroom door and George opened it, revealing an apologetic Dream, who opened his arms in apology and was met by George immediately taking comfort in his arms, the two curling in on each other.

“I’m sorry,” Dream began softly. “I let my emotions get the best of me, and said some things I didn’t mean.”  
  
“It’s okay,” George replied, running his hands over Dream’s back to ensure that his boyfriend knew that he meant it, “We both messed up, but we can now both move on.” Dream sighed against his partner, relaxing more into the hug.

“I love you so much. You’re the best.”

George smiled, humming in gratitude. “I know.” Neither of them pulled away from the embrace for a while-

  
  


“You don’t  _ have  _ to help, y’know,” Dream suggested, reaching for another grocery bag that sat on the kitchen table. Standing at the fridge with the door open, George turned to look at Dream and frowned, crossing his arms.

“But I  _ want  _ to,” he replied. Walking over to the table, George reached into a bag and pulled out two bell peppers, and stared at them, taking turns to observe each. He stared at them as Dream stood and watched George in anticipation.

“Do you need-” came out of Dream’s mouth but was interrupted as George gestured to the pepper in his left hand and asked, “Isn’t this one red?”

A big smile erupted onto Dream’s face as he nodded. “Yeah, that one’s red. The other one is green” Looking proudly at the pepper, George turned back around and put it in the bottom drawer of the fridge.

“I thought so; the red one looked a little lighter in color.”

“Do you think you’ll need your glasses for the rest?” Dream asked, bringing back what he originally wanted to ask. George paused, thinking, before nodding. Nodding back, Dream disappeared from the kitchen only to appear moments later with a familiar pair of glasses, and handed them off to George, who gave Dream a grateful smile and a small “thank you”.

They put the rest of the groceries up in relative but comfortable silence, both of them humming along to the songs that Dream played on his phone.

As they finished up and cleared the table of bags, a slow and gentle song began playing on Dream’s phone, one that the two of them recognized and began to grin at. Approaching George, Dream silently held out a hand, and George took it without hesitation, the two stepping into a careless slowdance, giggles and chuckles erupting every time a foot was stepped on and with every turn, gazed glued together with warmth. 

They continued to dance even when the song had finished playing and started playing a faster, more upbeat song, because at that point they were no longer listening to the music in the room, but the music in their hearts that played in sync to each other-

  
  


George stirred fitfully from what he could only assume was a nap, immediately comforted by the tender touch of fingers ghosting through his hair and the rise and fall of the chest he was resting on.

“Hey,” Dream greeted, and George felt the rumbling vibration of Dream’s voice from within his chest. Already relaxed, George felt himself relax impossibly further, feeling a sense of peace that was only felt when he was with Dream.

“Hi,” George mumbled sleepily. As he continued to wake up, he slowly became aware of the pounding pain in his head and continuous body ache, and he groaned out gently and buried his face into his human pillow.

Dream’s hand continued to brush through George’s hair as Dream laughed in empathy. The gentle audio from the tv in front of them filled in the silence after Dream became silent, and as George turned his head and cracked an eye open he suddenly took notice that they were in the living room, laying on the couch together. God, he was really out of it, wasn’t he?

“What time is it?” George asked, closing his eye back and going back to pressing his face into his boyfriend’s warm chest, faintly hearing his heartbeat from under layers of skin and muscle.

“It’s around five,” Dream replied, and oh  _ god  _ the gentle rumbling of Dream’s chest as he talked felt like home to George.

Growing comfortable and sleepy again, George began drifting off again, determined to sleep off whatever bug he had caught. Moments after getting comfortable, however, he suddenly realized something very important, and made a whining noise.

“We missed that dinner reservation, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but it’s alright.” Dream was quick to comfort his partner. “We can go when you feel better.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” George couldn’t help but tease, half-asleep and feeling loved. Hearing and feeling Dream chuckle quickly lulled George back to sleep, almost missing the soft “of course” that Dream said in reply, dripping with affection-

  
  


George hated getting nightmares; but what he hated even more than that was Dream getting nightmares, because his heart shatters upon looking at his boyfriend’s tearful face and broken expression. 

However, some of those nights contain the most tender memories George could ever make, as they hold onto each other tighter and George traces mindless symbols onto Dream’s bare skin to ground him, to tell him that  _ he’s there _ ; as George leaves light kisses along Dream’s tear-stricken face and pulls away with a faint taste of salt on his lips; as George whispers sweet nothings until they’ve both fallen asleep and wake up in the morning drowsy but content, knowing that they’re safe and at home with each other-

  
  


Neither of them would ever forget the first time they streamed in the same room, from the same monitor and account. How despite the lack of a face cam Dream still spent most of the time hiding his face in George’s neck. How George muted himself every time one of them kissed the other, the ecstasy and adrenaline that coursed through his veins as they played side-by-side, feeling like what they were doing was meant to happen all along. How George had the love of his life beside him while he lived out his dreams, both of them doubling over in laughter and screaming until their lungs burned and their voices started going hoarse.

How it felt perfect; how if felt like  _ home _ -  
  


* * *

  
George felt tears beginning to pool in his eyes as every atom of himself unanimously cried out with an answer, joy and excitement and tranquility filling every crevice of his heart and soul that wasn’t already filled with love, and he let go of one of Dream’s hands to wipe at his eyes, finding him looking at him with pride and pure love. Everything else around them melted as George opened his mouth and finally delivered his answer.

“Yes,” he half-sobbed out, “I do.”

Despite the officiant being not even five feet away George could barely hear the words that he said as the venue began cheering and cooing in excitement, and in that moment George couldn’t have felt happier, as he looked at all his friends and family and then back to Dream.

“If there is anyone who objects to this marriage” the officiant began again after everyone shushed themselves down to a reasonable volume, “speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

It was surprising how silent the venue suddenly became, save for the quiet wheeze Dream struggled to keep to himself as he took an immense amount of giddy humor in the abrupt silence. 

He was still wheezing when the officiant delivered his final lines. “Now by the power vested within me, I shall now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss.”

A kiss had never felt as rejuvenating or as life-changing as the kiss Dream enveloped George in as soon as the words had left the officiant’s mouth, feeling soft lips and hands against his skin and hearing the sound of his friends and family positively losing their minds in the background, almost muffled with how much his emotions were short-circuiting from how perfect everything felt, as he continued to kiss the man that he had fallen completely in love with, the man that felt like everything to him; the man that felt like home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the fact wedding tease in the beginning or was I too vague? Lmao, I hope you enjoyed reading this, have a great day/night!


End file.
